1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printing apparatuses forming an image on a medium by ejecting ink droplets from nozzles have been come into wide use. Among the ink jet printing apparatuses, there is an ink jet printing apparatus heating the medium in order to dry ink droplets landed onto the medium faster.
JP-A-55-69464, JP-A-55-84670, and JP-62-173259 are examples of the related art.
However, when the medium is heated in order to dry the ink droplets landed onto the medium faster, the temperature of the ink ejected may be changed under an influence of the heating. When the temperature of the ink is changed, the viscosity of the ink may be changed. For this reason, an appropriate amount of ink droplets cannot be ejected.